


Ghost Stories 01 -  Even Without

by GorathHyun



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorathHyun/pseuds/GorathHyun
Summary: A fanfic and partial back story of a Ghost for my Exo Titan.





	Ghost Stories 01 -  Even Without

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? He could no longer tell. His systems were shot to the point his chronometer was, well it was dead. He might soon be joining it. He tried looking up with what remained of his broken neck servos to see where his “hosts” were now. He could hear the chittering and guttural laughs from the pack of Dregs near by. He knew his tormentor was not to far behind. As if on cue, he heard the heavy steps of the Fallen Captain come up beside him. A thin yet imposing figure compared to the Dregs, this captain walked with an inflated pride; an ego that could only be surpassed by a Titan. For what seemed like an eternity, this captain and his crew had been torturing him. Shock blades. Concussive linewire blasts. Bare Fallen fists. At this point, only his left arm, neck and face were working. He knew his time was almost at an end. About damn time too.

The captain drew another pull on his ether still and looked at his beaten captive.He drew an annoyed sigh and tossed his still to a dreg.The captain leaned in close and adjusted his voice modulator.

“Well my fine metal friend.All good things must come to an end.”He chuckled.

“Our time together has been equally as entertaining, as it has been frustrating.” He growled as he straitened himself.

“I have killed many of you lesser Hu-mons and machines, and not one, not a single one...” He lowered his gaze.

“Has frustrated me as much as you have!But, it no longer matters.”

“You realize that this all could have been avoided weeks ago if you had just told me where you hid the little machine.”

“I would have let you be on your way, nobody would have been the wiser.”

The Exo chuckle and sputtered as he looked at the captain who now, clinched fists, seemed to be enraged.

“You stupid bug.I would never have given you the satisfaction.” The Exo chuckled again.

In a deft swift move, the captain upholstered his shock pistol and planted the muzzle on the Exo’s forehead and growled low.

“Stupid piece of scrap!No one who laughs at me survives.” The captains talon twitching on the trigger, only a pull away from ridding himself of this nuisance.He began however noticing the gaze of the dregs now trained on him.The silence from them was deafening, but also a sobering reminder of his volatile position.He regained his composure and let out a loud theatrical laugh for their audience.

“Well my, friend. This has been a lovely chat, but I have grown bored of...what is your terran term?Ah yes.Beating a dead horse.”

The Captain once again drew close to the Exo and tapped the muzzle of his pistol on the Exo’s temple and whispered.“I also must save face with these dregs.They become, unruly at signs of weakness.”

The Exo looked into the captains eyes and chuckled. “You’re a pathetic insect.”

Suddenly from a distance a loud howl echoed across the cliffside.It was quickly joined by more.Wolves.The dregs shrieked and chittered.The captain froze as his eyes darted back and forth, clearly terrified at the sound.It was the opportunity the Exo was waiting for.

In one swift motion the Exo darted himself forward and sank his metal teeth into the now shrieking captains neck.He could hear the exoskeletal plates crack and give as his teeth sank into fallen flesh.The captain lunged back lifting the Exo in the air, attached like a bear trap onto his neck, gurgling sounds and muffled Ellixni curses filling the air only drowned out by the shrieks from the panic and confused dregs as the captain flailed in vain to dislodge the Exo.The Exo kept squeezing, and squeezing, as bursts of hot fluid from the now gaping wound flew into the air.He would not let go, he couldn’t.Not until the deed was done.

The captain now losing consciousness fell to his knees in front of the cliffside, and fell backwards, dangling the Exo off the cliffside, like a metal noose.The last thing the captainwould hear, was a mechanical chuckle from the instrument of his demise.

The Exo clung on until he could no longer feel the pulse from his victim in his jaw.He could no longer hear the dregs who scattered.It was just him and the sound of the wind.He unclench his mouth and began to fall.Finally, he thought to himself.I did something right.He closed his eyes and listened to the wind and then a thud.

He could not remember how long had passed but he could hear the sounds of deep footsteps approach.He opened his remaining eye and saw a human man standing above him.He was large, covered in armor and fur and surrounded by wolves.The Exo struggled to lift his remaining arm and motioned the man closer.The Exo tapped on his own chest plate and it seemed that the man understood his message.The man shifted the Exo’s chest plate armor and was taken aback at what he saw.He reached inside and lifted out a small, disoriented Ghost.

“Please!” Shouted the Ghost.“Please help him! Do something I beg you.”

Lord Salidin looked forlornly at this small Ghost and shook his head.

“There is nothing I can do little light.”

The Exo reached up to Lord Salidin and with the last of his energy whispered. “Thank you.”

The light from his eyes faded and then he was gone.

The Ghost began to explain to Salidin what had happened.He told him how the band of Fallen had chased him for three days and by chance, the ghost had encountered the Exo.He told him how the Exo grabbed him without a second thought and ran as the Fallen continued chase.He told Salidin how after another three days, they had been cornered in a cave on the cliffside and with nowhere to go, the Exo did the unthinkable.The Exo had opened up his own chassis and slid his generator over enough to place the ghost inside his insulated chest cavity.He told him how as he protested the Exo seal him in his chest and said, “No matter what, say nothing.”

He told Salidin of the weeks of torture the Exo endured and of how the Exo finally defeated the Captain.

Salidin listened without saying a word until the very end.When the ghost was done, Lord Salidin reached behind his back and drew his Iron sword.He reverently placed the sword across the Exo’s chest and rested its hand on the blade.

“You may have been without the light my friend, but you are no less deserving of the honor of being called an Iron Lord.”

“Remember him Ghost.Remember that even without the travelers light, there are souls that shine bright.When you find your Guardian, tell them of him. Honor him and his life.”

The Ghost looked at his savior and scanned his chest plate.He grafted the Exo’s chest armor onto his shell and turned to Lord Salidin.

“He may have been without, but he will always be the light to me.”

Lord Salidin nodded.“Come little light.The Fallen are all over this area and the sun is almost down.

-= We may feel we lack something.We might feel we are without.Every soul, however small, is more in its whole than all the lights in the universe.Shine and be remembered.=-


End file.
